Big Break
by acaPitch
Summary: The Bellas win the ICCA's but they have no idea once they go back to Barden a music producer is waiting to offer them a big break into the musical scene. Will include Bechloe and Aubrey will be paired up with a new character.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is the prologue of the story, what I intend to write is the Bellas getting a record deal. **

**English is not my first language so excuse me for any mistake you find; feel free to let me know if you find any. Please let me know what you think of the story (critics are welcome too)**

The Bellas finish their performance and everyone in the room is standing in ovation. The girls are ecstatic; Chloe and Aubrey have never experienced this kind of support from the crowd with the Bellas before. Aubrey turns to Beca and wraps her in a hug whispering "Thank you". Beca hugs Aubrey back and smiles. Soon they are joined by Chloe saying "that was awesome guys!" and one by one all the Bellas join what has turned into a group hug. A few moments pass and they head to their seats. Beca is the first to reach her seat which is situated right behind Jesse. "I told you endings are the best part" he says with a satisfied smile wrapping her arms around Beca's waist. Chloe was the second to enter the line of seats, looking at Beca and Jesse makes her heart drop, she feels the tears welling up in her eyes. _No no please don't kiss him Beca_, she thinks to herself not noticing that she has stopped walking. The rest of the Bellas wonder what's making Chloe stop and once they realize what is it, Aubrey puts a comforting hand on Chloe shoulder knowing how much her best friend is hurting right now. All the girls' attention is on Beca and Jesse, Beca has her arms around Jesse's neck and is slowly leaning in, all the girls stop breathing, sure Jesse and Beca are close but is Beca really that blind to not notice how much Chloe likes her and how great they are together? Just inches before their lips crash together Beca moves her face and says something into Jesse's ear. His face shows confusion and then turns into something perilously close to anger as Beca moves away from him and flashes a grin to the girl's way. All their faces show relief. Chloe feels herself smiling back at Beca. Now they are sitting and waiting for the results, Chloe has her hands interlaced with Beca and Aubrey, she can't contain her excitement. This is it, this is their night. Finally the host takes the stage and after a few minutes of bad a capella jokes he pronounces the words everyone is waiting for: And the winner of this year ICCA's: THE BARDEN BELLAS!

The crowd erupts into claps and cheers. Fat Amy runs to the stage and screams something along the lines of "Bow down to the queens of Aca-World you aca-peasants" it's really hard to tell with all the noise coming from the crowd and the Bellas.

The girls head to a club to celebrate their win, the Trebles decide to tag along with them, the Trebles minus Jesse who disappeared as soon as the Bellas were crowned champions.

Everyone is having a good time on the dance floor. Lilly and Donald are dancing together. Amy is dancing with two guys who seem amused by her mermaid dancing; Stacie is dancing between Cynthia-Rose and a very drunk Treble while Aubrey and Chloe's sister Emily dance and joke around, Aubrey always seems to change into a much more relaxed and fun person whenever Emily is around. Beca is admiring her friends on the dance floor from the V.I.P area where they have a table. As much as Beca loves music and being a Dj she's not really into dancing her heart out in the middle of a bunch of strangers.

"Having fun captain?" a melodic voice whispers in her ear, sending shivers down her body.

"Hey Chloe! When did you get here?."

Chloe moves next to Beca admiring how beautiful the brunette looks tonight, but then again she always thinks Beca looks beautiful.

"a few minutes ago, I couldn't decide what to wear and Emily got tired of waiting and left me at the room."

Beca looks at Chloe and her breath stops.

"you… wow… I…" Chloe laughs "You ok there Bec?" Beca is trying to say something but she finds herself just blinking and staring dumbfounded at Chloe who is wearing a dress that fits her perfectly and accentuates all the features in her svelte body. Her legs seem to go on and on and Beca slowly scans the redhead from head to toe.

"Yes, I… I am." She feels the blush creeping on her cheeks.

"Are you blushing?"

"I..no! of course not! This place is too hot, that's it"

"Yeah? Did it get any hotter when I walked in?" Chloe says leaning very close to Beca.

_What are you doing to me Beale?_ She thinks.

"Something tells me you already had your jiggle juice" she tries to recover.

"Maybe, only one way to find out! Let's dance"

"I'm not much of a dancer, I enjoy watching other dance. You go ahead though."

"But I want to dance with you Beca! Pleeeease?" and god damnit, there are those puppy eyes she can't say no to. Beca knows she lost this battle already.

"Ok.." she's interrupted midsentence by Chloe fist pump and loud "Yes!" This makes her laugh. Chloe drags her to the dance floor and as soon as they find a space to settle in, Beca's body is flushed against Chloe's. Chloe is giving flirtatious looks at Beca and she's definitely not shying away from the redhead.

After a couple songs both girls make their way to their table where Aubrey and Emily are sitting already. Chloe smiles at the scene before her eyes, she loves to see both her sister and her best friend so happy, she's not so secretly rooting for them to be together. Just when she's about to sit one of her favorite songs comes on.

"That's my song!" she squeals.

Beca playfully rolls her eyes at her "Chloe, all songs are your songs!"

"come on! We have to dance this one" she says trying to drag Beca to the dance floor again.

"Chlo! I'm tired and thirsty" Beca pleads.

"Fine, I'll let you rest for the next 6 songs" Chloe says dragging Aubrey with her instead.

"You know she will make you dance after those six songs right?" Emily asks Beca. "I'm Emily by the way, Chloe's sister" while engulfing the brunette into a hug. Beca is not surprised at all, she never met Emily before but she was expecting this kind of behavior from Chloe's older sister, all she can do is return the older girl's hug.

"Yeah, of course I know who you are. Chloe talks about you a lot. I'm Beca, nice to meet you Emily"

"It's nice to finally put a face to the name" Emily says giving Beca a warm and genuine smile.

"Finally? What do you mean?"

"well Chlo talks about you a lot too. So I feel like I know you already" Emily moves closer to her and whispers "don't worry, I won't barge into your shower" and giving Beca a wink.

Beca's sure her face never been more red before. How could Chloe tell the story of their shower encounter to her sister?

"I… she…" Emily takes pity on the girl she laughs and squeezes one of Beca's hands.

"It's ok. Chloe and I are very close, we know everything about each other."

Beca tries to smile at the girl but fails miserably. Emily can see why Chloe likes Beca so much. She is really adorable when nervous.

"She cares a lot about you Beca. She's my little sister and I adore her more than anything in this world, all I want for her is to be happy and you seem to bring her happiness"

"me? What are you talking about? She's the happiest and most cheerful person I know. I'm pretty sure I'm not the reason she's happy, she's just Chloe" She can't understand why Emily is telling her all this.

Emily looks at her with an 'are you crazy' kind of look.

"I know her since she was born and I can assure you I have never seen her as happy as she seems whenever she talks about you, I've been watching you two tonight and call me crazy but I think you actually make a good couple."

Beca is perplexed, couple? Does this mean Chloe likes her? No, it can't be, it's too good to be true.

"I don't think Chloe likes me that way"

"so you DO like her!" Emily claps her hands and squeezes Beca into another hug.

Beca knows there's no way of getting out of this, she just admitted her feelings for Chloe to none other than Chloe's sister.

"I… yeah, I do, but I don't even think she is into me she's just nice to everyone" Beca says with a pang of sadness in her voice.

"you should let her know how you feel, trust me Beca. Chlo really likes you as something more than friends" The sincerity in Emily's voice gives Beca hope, maybe Chloe is into her at least a fraction of how much she is into Chloe.

Aubrey and Chloe return with the rest of the Bellas to the table and Emily and Beca's conversation is interrupted.

"Soooo aca-bitches, this is fun but we need to get some sleep. We have a long way home tomorrow and I don't want any of you kicked out of the plane because you are too drunk." Aubrey says.

There's a couple of boo's but all the girls even in their drunk state know that Aubrey is right.

The girls walk together to the hotel and part ways when they reach their respective rooms. Aubrey is rooming with Beca since Emily and Chloe are staying in the same room.

Aubrey is walking with Emily while Beca and Chloe are walking together a little behind them. "Well, this was really fun, I wish we had more time to catch up Milly." Emily nods "yeah, I had a lot of fun too. You guys were incredible! I'm happy you got your win Bree. "She says while hugging Aubrey in one of the Beale trademark bone-crushing hugs.

Beca is shifting uncomfortably; she can't shake Emily's words from her head "tonight was fun, thanks for forcing me to dance"

"Hey, I didn't force you! You happily agreed." Chloe retorts with a playful smile.

"Whatever Beale" in that moment their eyes meet each other's eyes and suddenly nothing else exist.

Emily and Aubrey hug each other goodbye and each one part to their rooms, Chloe and Beca are too lost into each other gaze to realize they are alone until Aubrey says over her shoulder "I can see your toner…."

Both girls jump at Aubrey's remark.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow" says Beca quickly.

"yeah, I'll see you tomorrow" Chloe replies while leaning and giving Beca a kiss on the corner of her mouth.

Her heart stops she wants to kiss Chloe back but she knows the girl is drunk and probably won't remember anything the next morning and also her brains reminds her that she probably miscalculated her cheek because she's drunk. Despite all that, she still blushes and wishes more than anything that Chloe meant something with the almost kiss.

Both girls get into their respective rooms feeling a rush of happiness. Beca can't keep her smile and Aubrey of course notices it but doesn't say anything.

Beca slips into her bed knowing turning Emily's words in her head over and over again.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning all the girls are gathered around just in time to grab breakfast before heading to the airport. Emily will travel with the them since she wants to spend some of her vacation time with her younger sister and of course with Aubrey.

By the time they make it to Barden they are exhausted. Aubrey phone rings in the middle of their goodbyes.

"Aubrey Posen speaking" her eyes widen and she puts a hand up to let the other girls know that it's an important call. "absolutely sir, we would be honored to met up with you. How can we… oh you are here? That's… yes, of course. We will be at the auditorium in fifteen minutes."

"Let's go to the auditorium" she says to the group starting to head the auditorium's way.

All the girls look confused at Aubrey, Amy is the first one to speak. "oh no no, we won. No more cardio! That was the deal."

Aubrey laughs "no Amy, this is not about cardio, I promise."

"Then tell us what is it about" Says Beca feeling a little suspicious.

"please, you'll know when we get there. Let's go!" no one seems to move. Aubrey sighs and turns to face the girls once again "For the record I tried to be nice but it doesn't seem to work with you so… MOVE YOUR BUTTS ACA BITCHES! Auditorium NOW!"

All the girls start to walk their way to the auditorium. Emily intertwines her arm with Aubrey's.

"I think they are really scared of you Posen" Aubrey giggles at Emily's remark.

"good, that's how I like it" Emily shakes her head at Aubrey. "so any chance you can tell me what this is about? I'm not a Bella so…"

"Nice try Beale, I'm not saying anything, you'll have to wait like the rest" she tells Emily.

"fine, worth a shot"

The girls arrive to the auditorium, Aubrey is the first to enter and goes straight to shake a tall man's hand.

"Aubrey Posen, nice to meet you Mr. Harris"

"Nice to meet you too Aubrey. Please call me Andrew, Mr. Harris is my dad."  
"Of course sir, I mean Andrew"

The man turns to face the rest of the girls who are looking at them with confusion written all over their faces.

"I'm guessing Aubrey didn't tell you why you are here" the girls nod.

"If you are here to offer us a reality show I have to say I'm the most interesting among this group so get all the cameras to follow me, America needs a little Fat Amy power! It's about time you see some real wrestling, all I need is two big crocodiles and we can go up from there ." Says Amy causing the man to laugh and Aubrey to glare at her.

"You must be Amy…" "Fat Amy" she shoots back. "Why.." the man asks "don't ask" all the girls say at the same time.

Andrew shakes his head and smiles "I'm not a reality TV producer but that crocodile wrestling sounds way better than most shows nowadays, anyway I'm the owner of a record company. I saw your performance at Lincoln Center last night and I'm impressed. I think you guys could be a hit. What you do it's different from all I've seen. You are great at this."

A series of thanks were given from the girls.

"However I didn't come all the way to Barden to just congratulate you. I've been looking for a new group. Bellas, I want to sign you up with Worldwide Records."

"WHAT?!" all of them asked at the same time including Aubrey. She really didn't see this coming.

"You heard me, it's just a matter of time before people watch your performance of last night and you have another offers, I recognize talent when I see it and you are a very talented group of women."

"Sir we… sorry Andrew. This is surprising in a great way but I think we need some time to discuss this as a group. We have classes too."

"Of course, I'm not expecting you to make a decision right now. Look, I offer you this: You guys go to L.A this Thursday, we will take care of all the traveling, stay and food expenses. You can meet the other artists, the music producers and our studios. You come back on Sunday to end what's left of your school year and once you are finished with your finals you make a decision. How does that sound?"

"Wow, are you willing to pay for everything and wait that much for us?" Chloe asks.

"Of course! I understand you can't just throw everything and run to L.A" Andrew answers.

"can you give us a second please?" Aubrey asks Andrew who nods and steps away from the girls.

"What do you guys think?" Aubrey asks.

"I say we should take it" says Beca the man got her interest as soon as he said he owned a record company.

"What about or majors?" Aubrey asks again.

All the girls roll her eyes at her. "Seriously, you are the only one who cares about it! And you'll be graduating by the end of the semester." Stacie answers.

"What if he is just making this up?" asks Denise.

"I have some friends in L.A who know the music industry like the palm of their hands, I can ask around" says Emily, trying to help the girls to work out their dilemma.

"ok, then it's settled. We will agree to his offer" says Aubrey.

"We agreed to take you up on your offer Andrew" Aubrey informs Andrew.

"Sounds perfect, I'm going to contact you for all the arrangements then. It was nice to meet you girls. I really hope you agree to sign up with us"

He makes his way out of the auditorium and stops at the door suddenly remembering something he turns back to the girls who are gushing about what just happened.

"I almost forgot! Beca?"

The brunette steps closer to him. "Yeah?"

"Your mixes are incredible, we would love to have you at our company producing as well"

Beca is left speechless.

"are you serious?"

"Yes, despite if the group signs with us or not, there's a spot open for you if you'd like to take it."

"Wow thanks! That's amazing but if you don't mind me asking how did you heard my mixes?"

"I came here very early and started to wander around campus. I entered the radio station and your mix was playing so I asked the guy.. Luke? Who was the Dj. He told me about you and that you were in the Bellas. I asked him to show me other of your mixes and now I'm hooked. Actually it'd be great if you could bring some new mixes when you guys go to L.A."

"sure, I have a couple of new ones. Thank you Andrew."

"I'll see you all very soon" with that Andrew left the auditorium.

Beca is wrapped in Chloe's arms. "Congratulations Beca!"

Beca is still not sure if she's dreaming or not, she spent so much time fighting with her dad because she wanted to go to L.A instead of Barden and now thanks to the Bellas she might have a shot at doing what she always wanted to: make music, produce music. She can't thank each one of the girls enough and in spite of her pride she will have to thank her dad as well but that will have to wait because right now it's about celebrating.

"I think this calls for another celebration" says Cynthia Rose. "Let's get wasted skinny bitches" shouts Amy.

They decide to celebrate in Aubrey's and Chloe's room. It's more like an apartment than a dorm room and it has enough space to fit all the girls.

The Bella-party as Stacie calls it it's in full swing. Music blasting through the speakers, drinks and food are being passed. Most of the girls are entertained with Karaoke. It's weird to think that a couple months ago Aubrey, Chloe and Amy were wrestling for the pitch pipe. They have become a real family.

Beca steps into the balcony trying to get away from all the craziness for a little bit. She loves this girls and even though she won't admit it she also loves Karaoke but she decides to take a little break to think of today events.

She leans against the wall admiring the quiet night it's a little chill but not enough to be wearing a hoodie. A couple minutes pass and she hears the glass door sliding and being closed again.

"Hey loner. Do you always get away from the fun?" says Chloe taking a sit at a bench and patting the space next to her so Beca sits next to her.

"Do you always stalk innocent freshmen?"

Chloe snorts "Yeah right, innocent? I don't think so"

"hey what are you talking about, if I remember right you were the one who barged into my shower" Beca retorts.

"Oh please! You weren't complaining. Don't think I didn't notice you were checking me out"

"What? No I wasn't… you just took me by surprise"

"You are a terrible liar Mitchell" Chloe scoots closer to Beca and whispers "besides you are blushing."

Beca doesn't know what to say so she just stays still, Chloe is not moving away and she can feel the redhead's breath on her neck.

"you look adorable when you blush"

"I'm not adorable!" Beca complains and makes Chloe laugh.

"hey can I ask you something?" Chloe asks in a serious tone.

"sure, go ahead"

"last night, when you and Jesse were talking… well it looked like you were going to kiss him. What happened?" Chloe finishes her question and averts her eyes from Beca.

Beca notice Chloe's reaction but decides to just answer what the girl asked her.

"Well no, I don't like Jesse like that."

"Oh… I thought you did."

Beca sighs "No. I thought he was a great guy but then I found out some pretty messed up things about him. I never cared for him as something more than a friend to be honest."

"Messed up things about him? Like what?"

"let's not talk about that right now. Maybe I'll tell you another day"

"Ok. So hypothetically speaking you are not into anyone as something more than a friend right now?" Chloe hopes Beca is not in love with anyone, she's not sure she could handle it.

Beca starts to fidget with her hands "I… well actually there is someone I want to be with but I'm pretty sure my feelings are not returned"

Chloe's face falls. Beca loves someone else. Last night she was almost sure they would kiss at some point but now she just want to curl in her bed and cry.

"they would have to be stupid to not feel the same way about you. You are amazing Beca, behind all those sarcastic comments and the I don't care attitude there's a big heart. You go out of your way to protect the ones you love, you stand up for your ideas. You fight for what's right and you are the most amazing friend anyone could ever ask for."

Beca feels tears start to well up in her eyes, no one has said anything like that to her before. In that moment she doesn't think, she shuts her brain off and go with her instinct.

Chloe is looking at her own lap afraid that her eyes will give away her feelings as much as it hurts to know that Beca likes someone else, she had to tell her at least part of what she thinks of her.

Beca lifts Chloe's chin so their eyes can meet "you think that about me?" she asks gently.

Chloe nods. "that's just part of what I think about you. You don't give yourself enough credit."

Beca smiles at her. Chloe is confused why is she smiling like that and wait is she leaning in or is she imagining things.

"do you want to know who I like?" Beca asks a few inches away from Chloe's face.

Chloe is sure she won't be able to handle it, she doesn't want to know but she doesn't want to be rude either.

Beca looks at Chloe's struggle with herself and decides it's now or never.

Beca captures Chloe's lips. Chloe's eyes widen in surprise. Beca is kissing her! When she's about to start analyzing what's going on Chloe responds to the kiss. It's slow and tender. They pull apart when they need oxygen. Their forehands resting together.

"so I'm the one you like?" Chloe asks nervously at Beca.

"No, I just wanted to kiss you" Beca says.

"what I… you…."

"I'm joking! That was too easy. Yes Chloe, you are the one I like. I wanted to kiss you for a long time but I didn't want to ruin our friendship but hearing you say those things made me go for it. I'm sorry if this is taking you by surprise and don't think I expect you to…"

"I like you too Beca!" says Chloe gleefully and pressing her lips again at Beca.

"really?"

"Yes" she punches Beca shoulder.

"ouch what was that for?" the brunette asks while rubbing her shoulder.

"that was for making me think you were in love with someone else." Chloe captures Beca's lips again.

"and that is for telling me you like me" the redhead says smiling at Beca.

"So Emily was right" she says looking at the moon.

"wait Emily? What did she said to you?" asks Chloe curiously.

"We have to thank her and that's all you need to know"

"ok, I'll get to the bottom of this though. I will know what she said to you one way or another"

"I'm sure you will"

"so… you and I, what are we?" Chloe hopes her question doesn't make Beca run away but she needs to know if this means something to the younger girl.

"I like you and you like me right?" Beca asks and Chloe nods.

"well since we know that already I guess we could be…"

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Chloe asks before Beca has the chance to finish.

"eager aren't we" the brunette jokes. "I'm not that easy Beale. You have to take me out on a dinner first and ask my father permission to court me. You know I'm a lady."

Chloe laughs. "Of course, and if your father doesn't like me then we'll run away in the middle of the night" Both girls laugh.

"so back to the question…" Chloe tries one more time.

Beca kisses Chloe this time more passionately and the kiss becomes more heated. When they pull apart both have big smiles on their faces. "Yes Chloe, I want to be your girlfriend. However you still have to take me for dinner."

"Deal" says Chloe against Beca's lips.

After more kisses the couple decides it's time to go back to the party. They walk in hand in hand and everyone smiles at them.

Chloe clears her throat to grab everyone attention.

"well, since we probably won't be able to keep it from you guys… Beca and I are dating"

Everyone started cheering and clapping. "I called it! Pay up bitches" Cynthia Rose says.

Emily hugs Beca and Chloe. "I'm happy for you guys."

Beca smiles at Emily. "thank you" and the her smile is returned from the older girl.

"Look sis, I don't know what you did or what you said, I will know eventually but whatever it was… Thanks" Chloe tells her sister wrapping her arms around her.

"Time to get wasted love birds!" says Aubrey while handing them some drinks.

"To our win and our possible big break!"

"CHEERS" everyone says in unison.

**A/N: Thank you to all the people who has favorite or followed the story. Once again if you find mistakes please let me know. Next chapter will be about the Bellas going to L.A. If you have any suggestions I will happily take them in consideration. Anyway thanks for taking the time to read the story :)**


End file.
